


Полцарства за девственницу

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с того, что Дин отказался приносить в жертву козла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полцарства за девственницу

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : penelope_z  
>  **Оригинал** : [Sacrificial Virgins Are Go!](http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/302713.html)  
>  **Бета** : Wayward

Все действительно началось с того, что Дин отказался приносить в жертву козла.

— По моему скромному мнению, — пропыхтел Сэм, спеша следом за Дином к машине, — если, как утверждают жители деревни, все затевалось, чтобы вызвать шумерского древнего бога удачи Ану-Энки-чего-то-там, тогда пусть лучше на жертвенном алтаре окажется козел, чем грудастая блондинистая девственница.

— Я просто не смог, — тяжело дыша, отозвался Дин; яростные крики обителей деревни становились все ближе. Он перехватил жалобно заблеявшего козла. — Он такой невинный и грустный, Сэм.

— Ух ты, у некоторых есть вилы и факелы, — Сэм оглянулся на догоняющих их людей. — За нами гонится настоящая разъяренная толпа, как в старые добрые времена. Может, остановимся и пофоткаемся? 

— Слушай, умник, давай-ка рвать отсюда когти, а то я вот-вот уроню этого козла.

****

Однако возникла проблема: они спасли козла, а спасти их от козла было некому.

— Ну же, Роджер, пришло время возвращаться на зеленые пастбища, подружиться с козочкой — ну, или парой козочек, — пропыхтел Дин, пытаясь в сотый раз вытолкнуть животное из Импалы. — Вряд ли удастся от него избавиться. Ладно, но, Рождер, если ты испортишь обивку, клянусь, я…

— Ты что, дал ему кличку? — Сэм в ужасе замахал руками. — И что дальше, будем держать его как домашнюю зверушку? Кормить латуком? Выгуливать?

— Роджер, не обращай внимания на моего братца. Так все делают.

— Наденем на него ошейник? Заставим носить набор для экзорцизма? Блеять при виде демонов?

— Сэмми просто злой. Очень-очень злой. — Козел отказывался сдвинуться с места. Дин вздохнул и почти уже было сдался, как его колени подогнулись, и он в полнейшем офигении шлепнулся на задницу.

— Сэм, это ты подставил мне подножку?

— Я… да? — Сэм озадаченно почесал затылок.

— Во имя сисек Лилит, какого хрена?

— Я… хотел этого? — растерялся Сэм, и Дин, воспользовавшись преимуществом, дал сдачи.

****

Дин не вспоминал об этом, пока через несколько часов они не остановились пообедать, а Сэм не выхватил леденец у плачущего ребенка, когда его мамаша отвернулась. Дин поднял брови, Сэм в отчаянии посмотрел на леденец и отбросил его, попав Дину между глаз.

— Ой! Ну ты и сволочь!

— Бля, почему я это сделал? — простонал Сэм. — Что со мной не так? Каждый раз, видя старушку, я с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не отнять у нее сумку. Я хочу грабить банки. Рассылать спам про виагру. Высморкаться в суп вон тому парню, когда он отвернется. Отправить твое фото в базу данных гейского секса по телефону. Полапать официантку. Развязать атомную войну или начать карьеру в передаче «Магазин на диване».

Дин подавился пирогом.

— О нет, только не это, все, что угодно, только не «Магазин на диване»!

— Заткнись, придурок, я думаю, все это связано с козлом!

— Так теперь Роджер виноват в том, что ты стал еще большей сволочью, чем обычно? — Они посмотрели на невинно выглядящего козла, которого официантки, гладя, кормили яблоками.

— Просто я чувствую себя таким… злым. Что-то не так, — вздохнул Сэм, выдавливая кетчуп в перечницу. 

Дин закатил глаза.

— Ладно, мы можем спросить Бобби, ему все равно нечем заняться, он с удовольствием потратит день, копаясь в книгах по черной магии, пытаясь выяснить, как вылечить внезапный припадок сволочизма. А еще можно связаться с Руби. Или Кастиэлем.

— Что, ты можешь в любой момент вызвать ангела?

— Ну, — ухмыльнулся Дин, — Кастиэль долго без меня не может. Он любит меня. Обожает мою прекрасную душу и страстное тело воина. 

— Не забудь о своей чрезвычайной скромности, — нахмурился Сэм и попытался подставить подножку официантке.

— Погоди, скоро он нарисуется, снова с Уриэлем, который липнет к нему, как банный лист к заднице.

— Здравствуй, Дин, — пропел знакомый голос за спиной Дина, чуть более возбужденный и задыхающийся, чем обычно.

****

Ангелы, казавшиеся немного сбитыми с толку, вместе втиснулись на сидение рядом с Дином так, что тот чуть не слетел на пол.

— Ну, это уж слишком. Может, отвалите уже, крылатые придурки? Что вы тут делаете?

— Мне просто нужно быть рядом с тобой, — серьезно ответил Кастиэль, глядя на Дина взглядом «Я только что нашел второю половинку своей бессмертной души», Дин ответил взглядом «Какую бы отговорку придумать, чтобы смыться отсюда поскорее». 

— Нижней части моего тела нужно быть рядом с нижней частью тела Кастиэля, — рявкнул Уриэль.

После этого весьма впечатляющего заявления повисла вежливая тишина.

Уриэль прокашлялся.

— Или вы, грязные обезьяны, немедленно забываете о том, что я сказал, или я закину ваши задницы на седьмой круг ада.

— Конечно.

— Да нивапрос.

— Считай, что уже все забыли!

— Ничего не слышу, ничего не знаю!

— Что ангелы делают с частями своих тел, меня никоим образом не касается, пока они держат их подальше от меня. Поэтому — а ну-ка быстро убрал свои божественные загребущие ручонки от моего бедра! И — Сэм! Я все вижу, даже не пытайся высморкаться в мой кофе!

Сэм с виноватым видом поерзал на стуле.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты понял, что творится что-то странное? Все, о чем ты говоришь, воплощается в реальность. Я же говорил: нам нужно было позволить принести козла в жертву!

— Козел не виноват в том, что ты превратился в облегченную версию Антихриста, — посетовал Дин и осекся, бросив взгляд на брата: у Сэма были красные глаза.

— Бля! — вырвалось у Дина.

— Именно. Фсе это тфоя фина, ффолочь, — прошипел Сэм; между его губ мелькнул раздвоенный язык. 

— По крайней мере, я сказал «облегченная версия»!

— Я так фафлив, что ты префрафил меня в низкокалофийную ферфию Дэмиена.[1] 

— Нужно принести жертву, чтобы разгрести весь идиотизм, что вы, обезьяны, тут устроили.

— И почему же я должен тебе верить?

— Потому что мои бедра не лгут, — заявил Уриэль.

Еще более вежливая тишина повисла, когда все пытались переварить это заявление. Потом Дин открыл рот, чтобы и дальше протестовать из-за предубеждения против него и козлов, но Кастиэль снова ущипнул его, поэтому он просто недостойно взвизгнул в ответ.

****

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы убедить Дина, что им нужно вернуться в деревню и принести Роджера в жертву, чтобы спасти мир. Тогда он предложил, чтобы решение нашла Руби; она тут же нарисовалась рядом с их столом, держа в руках журнал с кроссвордом, и объявила, что ответ на семь по горизонтали — избыточное скопление газа в желудочно-кишечном тракте называется метеоризм, и Дин оставил попытки спасти Рождера.

Они все набились в Импалу: Дин, Рождер, Кастиэль и Уриэль на заднем сидении, Руби, постоянно талдычившая о три по горизонтали и девяти по вертикали, впереди, а Сэм, пытавшийся найти кассету Дина с «Потерянным раем»[2], оказался за рулем.

— Дин, я просто хотел сказать, что… ммм, — Кастиэль неловко поерзал на сидении, вторгаясь в то, что осталось от личного пространства Дина, — что, хм, твои глаза. Они голубые. 

— Прекрати, а то я покраснею.

— И твой нос. Он такой прямой!

— Все стихи уже написаны, — вздохнул Дин. — Кончай прижиматься ко мне. Что насчет твоего сосуда? Как он относится к этим приставаниям?

Кастиэль нахмурился. 

— Он в основном громко цитирует «Левит»[3] у себя в голове.

— Ух ты, не могу придумать ничего сексуальнее!

— Но, Дин, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Хм. Каждый раз, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, у меня возникает это ощущение.

— Ты покоряешь меня своим красноречием, — выдохнул Дин, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя одновременно Кастиэля и козла. — Все?

— Пока нет. Хм. И каждый раз, когда я целую тебя, клянусь, у меня вырастают крылья. Ну, они у меня и так есть. Но мне показалось уместным сказать тебе об этом. Хм. Ммм. — Во время этого признания лицо Кастиэля все больше и больше краснело.

— О Боже, дай мне сил, — взмолился Дин, и Уриэль фыркнул. — Единственный раз мои желания осуществились — и что? Вокруг влюбленные, сохнущие по мне ангелы, делающие непристойные движения бедрами; мой брат превратился в Дэмиена, рядом одержимый демон перекрестка и козел! Я хочу стриптизерш! Чтобы с неба вместо дождя сыпались пирожки! Так почему же каждый раз я получаю зомби апокалипсис?

И тут на ветровое стекло шлепнулся клубничный пирог. Упс. Машина вильнула, Сэм едва сумел удержаться на дороге и внезапно остановился.

— Любовь всей моей жизни, огонь моих чресел. Может. Просто. Заткнешься? — выдохнул Кастиэль.

Дин высвободился от сжимавших его с двух сторон ангела и козла, вывалился из машины, чтобы оценить возможный ущерб, и тут же получил по лицу лимонным безе. Все как обычно.

Несколько женщин изумленно пялились на него с другой стороны дороги.

— Ты Дин Винчестер? — прокричала одна из них.

— А кто спрашивает? — Дин вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Мы стриптизерши, которых ты заказывал!

Дин разинул рот. Женщины усмехались, но при этом казались раздраженными. А еще они были очень одетыми. Так же, на вкус Дина, не хватало костюмов распутных медсестер и меховых бикини.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы начали раздеваться прямо сейчас? — протяжно спросила одна, выдыхая сигаретный дым ему в лицо.

Дин устало потер лицо, еще больше размазывая лимонное безе.

— На самом деле именно сейчас это необязательно. Но, простите, что спрашиваю, дамы, но вы не очень-то удивлены, оказавшись здесь.

Они все одновременно закатили глаза.

— Всегда есть какой-нибудь идиот с подростковой эрекцией и лампой джинна, который заказывает стриптизерш. Это часть нашей работы.

— Ладно. Ну, всегда приятно пообщаться такими девушками, как вы, но сейчас я спешу, чтобы помешать ангелам трахнуть мою ногу и сделать так, чтобы с неба перестали падать пирожки.

— О, мы едем с тобой, — агрессивно сказала платиновая блондинка.

— Э, в Импале?

— Мы поедем следом. У нас минивэн. 

— О Боже,— слабо проговорил Дин.

****

— Мы именно в той деревне? — начала Руби, но ее прервал резкий звонок мобильного.

— Алло. Бобби? — прокричал Сэм в трубку. — Что? Почему ты копаешься в книгах по черной магии, пытаясь выяснить, как вылечить внезапный припадок сволочизма? А, ладно, я действительно не хочу это знать. У тебя есть информация о том шумерском боге…

Дин прищурился.

— Мы на месте. Но обитатели деревни кажутся немного более…тихими. И зеленоватыми. И мертвыми. Думаю, будет лучше всего сказать, что у нас начался зомби апокалипсис. Ну отлично, и как мы теперь собираемся принести в жертву козла? Ой, только гляньте! Они тащат сюда трон из черепов и костей. Несомненно, они хотят, чтобы Сэмми стал их королевой.

— Точно! — заорал Сэм, на котором вдруг оказались платье и диадема. — Фаткнись! Я серьезно, Дин! Никаких больше фрафнений, мефафор, префлофений, фофтоящих более, чем из фрех флов, или клянуфь, я пофефу рекламный щит-фэндфич тебе на шею, и общаться ты буфешь ифклюфительно фифьменно!

— Не говори так с моим сладким кексиком, адская тварь!

— Какой я тебе кексик!

— Я собираюсь сделать этому миру одолжение и отшлепать ваши сладкие задницы прямо сейчас!

— До меня дошло! — закричала Руби. — Мы не должны приносить в жертву козла шумерскому богу, козел и есть шумерский бог!

— ЧТО?

— Думаю, он пытается отблагодарить тебя за спасение, по-своему выполняя все твои желания, — пояснила Руби.

— Роджер? Ты что, правда Ану-Энки-чего-то-там? Пожалуйста, отмени все то дерьмо, которое я понажелал, и сделай так, чтобы Кастиэль перестал лапать меня за задницу! — Дин посмотрел на козла у себя на коленях. Козел поглядел на него в ответ.

— Я так не думаю, красавчик, — ответил он на беглом шумерском и моргнул.

И так случилось, что братья Винчестеры, вместе с сексуально-озабоченным ангелом, не сексуально-озабоченным ангелом, демоном и козлом, в сопровождении стриптизерш пустились в закат зомби апокалипсиса; с неба падали пирожки, а братья пытались как обычно спасти мир, и, как обычно, у них ничего не получилось.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Дэмиен Торн – персонаж серии фильмов «Омен».  
> [2] Paradise Lost – метал-группа из Великобритании.  
> [3] Левит – третья книга Пятикнижия, Ветхого Завета и всей Библии.


End file.
